Dance with the Devil
by Absolute-Justice'Cp9
Summary: Ryoko who had a long life of tragedy and she finally cracks up, not only does her mother need to save her, but also the whole family does, and need to do it before she continues her march towards death's door.Rating may change later on.
1. Peace Sells but she aint Buying

Disclaimer – I don't own Tenchi Muyo, - whished I did though.

Author Notes – Well another Ryoko/Washu relationship story but much more then that and it isn't going to be that easy for the two, so the story is going to be long, and I want o be like an OVA 4 since it starts right after episode 20, sorry I hated OVA 3, to me it was a mockery to the Tenchi name, not one thing could be taken seriously with those episodes.With a lame ass villain name Z, useless side characters, and a very annoying marry sue, you know who I'm talking about Noike, well lets start this up, but for warning lots of vulgar language, violence, and inappropriate themes that was shown on the uncut episodes, that sort of thing, but for more, since I want this to be a serious OVA less then a joke one, sorry, so the rating will be up all the way from the start, and also there are spoilers.

* * *

Tag Lines - With every time passing comes new challenges, but her challenges just keep coming in without end, to the point where she can't go on, and it engulfs her to no end. 

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 1 – Peace sells….but she ain't buying

It's two days since Tenchi learned of his mother's real form is, she wasn't gentle, or quiet or not even a bit lovey dovy, since she even drew on him when he was asleep and even complained about her age in a childish manner, and he was shocked and didn't take so well but soon got over it, with a family member, the third goddess Lady Tokimi, the supposed evil god, who even shocked Tenchi more with her child antics like turning into a chibi form, that looked terribly drawn and in his head he thought it couldn't get anymore more filled his father got married to the actual women Tenchi was thinking of in his flashbacks of his mother being so called "nice," who was Rea. With so much happened he was ready for a break, but another new had befallen him, before he can make himself comfortable, it was bad new for Noike, and Tenchi's father when her new wife had to already leave after a day for a vacation with Yosho's wife and Tenchi's sister a vacation to Europe.

"**WHAT**" – Everyone screamed out at the same time, except one.

"Yes I'm sorry everyone but I have to go now." – Nokie barley even being to able to utter a single word without the need to breath deep.

Everyone expect one asked why she had to leave while Ryoko was quietly in the back of everyone, neither having a smile, or sad face on.

"I got a call from Seto that I have to go back a resume my duties with the Galaxy Police." since her case was done and with Z not looking threw her eyes, and her whole Kagato incident was easily fixed by Washu, she had no reason to stay.

"Please Noike stay, did what Mihoshi did, patrol Earth to stay here." – Sasami always wanting to never lose anyone in the family, and Mihoshi also saying "Yeah please Noike."

"I'm sorry, I've tried that she says no excuses its time to do my real duties, and as much I don't want to I have to agree with her." – Noike stating with a depressing look.

"You can at least come back, right" – Ayeka asking

"Yeah that's right cant you." – Tenchi also asking

"If I could I will but when I was with the force I rarely had time off ever since she always kept me busy since I wanted to, but now….dam it" – Nokie

"Dam it all." – Noike stating silently and falling to her knees crying and everyone joined in to comfort her, except one.

Ryoko just flew and warped to the roof since she couldn't stand the sight of her anymore, not after she learned of her connection to that one guy she will forever hate with a passion. Washu noticed her leaving wondering what was her problem, but just left it at that since she might be just wanting to be alone, but still worried since she acted like that since after the wedding, but also didn't want to use her mind link right now, and she just wanted to help someone else in need in front of her.

Ryoko hearing all the sobbing down below her she cover her whole form with her arms while sitting feeling a pain in her heart which she never felt in a long time, and these emotions, all at once bouncing in her mind, sadness, anger, happiness, and loneliness to depression.

"Look at them all caring for that wench……. I hate her…..glad she's going….." – Ryoko finishing that last statements just sighed and let a tear drop from her right eye.

With most of the commotion down everyone helped Noike pack and getting ready to leave everyone expect Ryoko were living all the memories of Noike and truly wished she can stay but knew there was nothing they can do about it and they all felt guilty because of it, even Ayeka knowing one less for competition is gone, but like she thought of Ryoko she couldn't really think like that and she will miss her too. Tenchi noticed Ryoko wasn't down witht hem helping her, he wished she had a good reason, and not because she was jealous, but it also saddened him, thinking does she truly love him that much to not care that losing apart of the family in one fell swoop of a number of events that happened. Besides Tenchi Washu also starting thinking is her daughter feeling okay just opening up her mind link with her and she felt a little pain from her daughter and was worried but she had to wait for another person.

"I' am sorry my little Ryoko someone else is really in need of people around her." – Washu simply thinking forgetting she left her mind link open and Ryoko heard it and that her rage built up with this and this was going to keeping growing to the point of madness and it will grow in secret from everyone around her and when they find out it is already to late, and this reminded her of her old days the days she wasn't there for her.

Everyone was there to witness her departure waiting for her to come out and leave with grace and put on a good face for everyone to not worry them but it was so hard for Noike that she broke down a lot during her packing that she waited around 12 tissue boxes, including 40 more from the family….especially from Mioshi who cried a lot for her dear old friend and new how it felt, almost, since she came back after a day, and she knew well enough it wasn't the case for her, and felt bad for her and thought it wasn't fair for her.

"Comin Noike….here I'll help you with your stuff." – Yosho stated with a cold voice, never showing his weak side.

"Oh thank you very much Yosho." – Noike said a she closed the front door behind her softly.

"Remember what Tenchi said you're always welcome here, and if Seto even just lets you take a brake for one day, you can always stay for that day when ever it is." – Yosho stating with a calm, nice tone, knowing hard it was on her.

"Thank you Yosho you were so very kind to me and everyone around you, know after spending so long with you guys, now I know why Ayeka and Tenchi look up to and everyone comes to you for guidance." – Noike sadly saying.

As everyone was lined up at the docks to hear Noike final goodbyes to her friends, Ryoko was still missing an it made her feel sad, and it angered Tenchi not knowing fully well of her reasons, and Washu was worried about her state of mind, and if she might pull something drastic on this sad scene, since she had an idea of why she wasn't here.

Hours past since this scene and that what made those worried, and Ayeka thought Ryoko was just being her old demon self, while Mihoshi thought she was probably to sad to come out, while Sasami thought Ryoko would also join them into saying good bye to her friend like the rest of them since she knew she was never bad in the past, even if her older sister refuses to acknowledge this, everyone saying these out loud.

As Noike was coming closer to them she let out a sigh and breathed deep to tell her friends her farewells.

"Well everybody I'm going and I hope to be back soon if I can." – Noike almost breaking down again trying to walk over to Sasami, ready to say her reason for loving them all for.

"Sasami you were the little light of my day, always so responsible and so kind to everything around you no matter how mean, or cruel it they can be your always looking at there good points, to people and to situations." – Noike saying this to Sasami and giving her a good long hug, with Sasami crying, she let go and went to Ayeka.

"I know at first you didn't want me here but I can see that you acknowledge me, and I'm grateful for it, and you were a fitting princess of Jirai taking on the good points of her father and mother, and leaving out the bad parts." – Noike also giving Ayeka a hug, and Ayeka also cried and thanked her, she let go and went to Mihoshi.

"Even though you were clumsy then and you are clumsy now you have a good heart even when insulted you always can put on a good face at anytime even in sad times and you acting like a crying baby, and even if you gave me trouble back then cause you're a bubble head and everyone teased me for being friends with you, I just said your right she is my bubble headed friend and I was glad to work with you." – Noike saying that with truth and it made everyone sweat drop, but also made them sad again, and Mihoshiwas crying like her baby self and hugged her hard, she let go and it was now the Tenchi's father turn.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here sir, you must have the patience of a saint to hold even just this amount, but to allow me to stay here you must be a god." – Noike going on, but he interrupted and said "I try especially for good looking women." – He laughed at himself while everyone was thinking in their heads what a goof ball he is. "Well thank you so much sir and I owe you much." – Noike finishing her goodbye, and they both hugged, and it was Washu's turn.

"Not only are you the smartest person I know you were are also a gift giver, always giving what people ask for even if it's a request or an order, thank you for all you help little Washu you know pretty much the answer to everything." – Noike when finish gave Washu a big hug. While Washu was trying to lifting of the mood, and just said, "of coarse who else can you can count on this house Ryoko I think not." While laughing at with everyone, Noike noticed that Ryoko wasn't here and hoped she come to her to say her goodbye since she was a good friend to her too.

While hearing Noike saying Washu knew the answer of everything, Ryoko just mumbled and stated, "Yeah right, give me a break." And when she heard Washu say those comment about her she looked from afar on the roof and her blood boiled also stating, "Dam you Washu." But little did Ryoko knew Washu opened up the link and tried to talk with her daughter, to just merely state, "Are you ever coming down here, you must of heard me, I'm trying to get you down is all, so please Ryoko for not her, can you do it for me at least, please my little Ryoko, tell her of your true feelings about how good a friend she was to you, show Tenchi, no show everyone your sensitive side like you did in the past." – Washu asking her daughter for a little favor and saying it with a sad and a meaningful voice, and Ryoko said "Leave me alone you don't want to hear my true feelings or anyone else know, and how would you know how I truly feel or our you ordering me to come down and say sobby words to make her feel good." – Ryoko coldly stating. "Of coarse not my Little Ryoko, how can you say that, I just know you like her as a friend she helped you, and you helped her, so please Ryoko." – Washu almost begging. "Fine, I'll come when Tenchi's turn is over, but I warned you." - Ryoko stating with a cold voice. Washu was happy but also saddened since she still didn't call her mom and it looked like she doesn't care just wants to get it over with, and was also frightened by that last part, "What did she meant by, she warned me."

Noike walked up to Tenchi to say her goodbyes to him.

"Well Tenchi I know the whole wife thing was a joke from my mom, I had fun with you and I hope you can still think of me of me like a fake wife." – Noike sadly saying this but also laughing at the last part and so was Tenchi stating "Of course," while Ayeka just looked with daggers in her eyes at Noike, with Ryoko just thinking that was the corniest line ever. They hugged, and everyone expected Ryoko to stop this but she didn't.

Everyone waited for Ryoko to come and it took her five minutes to come down and they couldn't see her from the roof, Washu stalled for her by saying, "she said she'll come so she'll come and she even mind link her to remind her and she finally came with a grim look on her face.

Sasami saying she knew she would come, and Miohsi saying good for her, and Ayeka just saying bout time, while Tenchi knew he thought wrong about Ryko this time, and Washu mind linked her and said good girl, while Ryoko was looking down at the ground as Noike was approaching her with very dim eyes.

"Ryoko I just wanted to say that you were a very good friend and thank you for accepting m……" – Noike saying this to Ryoko but Ryoko interrupted her and what came out of her mouth would send shock waves across the whole family.

"Yeah, Yeah god friendship, blah blah blah, now that you said you words, get out of my face," – Ryoko coldly stating witched made Noike unable to say another word and everyone especially Tenchi and Washu couldn't believe what she just said. "And don't you dare try to hug me like the others, our I'll stab you through the heart." – Ryoko also added insult to injury which made Noike break down and cried wishing she should have just left, and rather having wanted a friendship with Ryoko that was a lie with no confrontation, then Ryoko telling how she really felt with hurtful words.

"**Ryoko how dare you say that, how could you be such a monster**." – Tenchi yelling at Ryoko, who was still staring at Noike with such hate, with Sasami crying, Mihoshi, felling unconsciousness, Washu crying at her daughter's cruel words, and Ayeka shocked at what her friend said and holding her hand to her mouth, and the other two just gasping at what just occurred.

"**Ryoko apologize to Noike right now**." – Washu yelling at her daughter with tears in her eyes, feeling hurt and even being not on the other side of that comment just made her feel like trash since she knew she meant it for her to, she just felt it in her heart.

"Shut the Hell up Washu, I told you to leave me alone, or this could get ugly but no you wanted me to share my true feelings of her, well these were it, but no there is more." – Ryoko not finished with the elf looked down at her who was crying to her knees and was being covered by the other three girls, trying to comfort her from Ryoko assault

"Well what's more I can say, I used to like you sort of, but in the end I can't stand to look at you in the face, that all I have to say….well mom that's it I'm done." – Ryoko done said what she had to say was done and she left, she could have simply said it, she hated her for just being alive.

Noike still crying for Ryoko said to her, not ready to receive such quick hate that seemed to go on in her head continuality, it took a minute for Ryoko to say what she said, but to her it seemed to have gone one for a hour, which it took for them to help in her ship and say good bye for Ryoko and Noike left heartbroken, knowing that not everyone in the family loved her, far from it, it was a lesson she thought she learned before that not everyone in a family will love you, or care for, she learned that from her own parents, who put her up for adoption, saying simply "Were doing it for your own good."

Noike finally left on her ship still sad, but understood that there were people who wanted her back and there was one who didn't, if she can she will return and hopefully find out why Ryoko hates her so, everyone said there good byes and the sadness for now was over but with the good byes over life would try to continue immediately since it was still a beautiful morning day, but what occurred just before really stirred up what was, a nice but unorthodox family to breaking them apart, and it came from just one feud, that really wasn't a feud at all just a one sided hatred, that would continue to grow into personal problems, that the rest of the family would never have thought would happen to a very powerful being and a daughter to a goddess, but she didn't see herself as that goddess's daughter since she think of her as nothing more then a weak, small, and annoying figure, that just made her more mad then Noike could ever do, and that was her own mother who told herself would never acknowledge her as a mother, even she admitted to her she didn't deserve it, or it was her fault.

Tenchi wanted an explanation from Ryoko but she left, and it was getting already the afternoon and no one seen her, or didn't want to after her actions against their own family member since she did her problems the wrong way. Everyone decided to skip breakfast to spend time alone except Ryo-Ohki and Sasami, everyone else wanted to be alone, and Tenchi and Ayeka looked for Ryoko, trying to mask their anger with concern, while Washu continued her work since she knew Ryoko would return not for her mother but for the man he loved and to not make someone worry to death Sasami or the same with her little sister Ryo-Ohki who were infact together in the kitchen making dinner which would come soon, trying to keep a straight face that she was fine but she mad at Ryoko but also worried about her and Rioki was the same since her mind link like Washu's was blocked from Ryoko mind, and she must have turned it off since she also wanted to be alone from everyone, while Mioshi was trying to keep her straight face with funny cartoons……….it didn't work, while the father tried to go on with work but was kept getting distracted by the events that happened that morning, while Yosho didn't see Ryoko as a person who was just wanted to hurt Noike, he knew that she had a reason, and he wanted to know, since he knew she has been threw enough in her life, and he didn't want to talk about, just try to move and hope for the best, while Ryoko was in a deep faraway in the forest just wanting the whole world to just stop or she just wanted to leave it for good, she knew if the little girl that went into Noike knew about her problems with her family tree she would have tried to make peace, but Ryoko didn't want peace if it was free, since nothing in life was free or that easy to get.

* * *

Author Notes – Well this is going to be long, its going to have adventures, funny chapters, and have a few laughs, but as I said before it will get serious and go into serious problems, and yes it will have those lovey dovy moments with Ryoko and Washu since I like that sort of thing and I will take things from real life into this, that you will easily notice. And I will try to make chapters go fast since I'm not that busy anymore like I was for my last story (Sorry Avatar fans --) only a few finals and that's it, there easy so I should be making chapters really fast, so tune in and keep ready folks, but like I said this story I mostly Washu/Ryoko just not so much in this chapter since this show Ryoko's dark side with everything that occurred so far, and her true feelings towards them, and reveals her secrets towards everyone who loved her, hurt her, made her look weak, and even made her look like a fool in the anime, and manga, maybe getting a little revenge and going to the underground world of problems of the world and a darker subculture, which will hurt her family but not intentionally, just to end my rambling she is still trying to grow up since she never experienced youth that much especially with her mother, since Kagato stole that, so in this story she still kind of an adolescent, that's that. 


	2. Battle before the War

Author notes – sorry about the delay, there's been a problem already but everything's okay now, last time Ryoko had just seemed to disappear and now everyone's trying to coup with Noike's leave, and yes this chapter is going to be a sad one, but like I said in the last one there is going to be like filler chapters and ones that are going to be like episodes of the ova which I look at it as ova 4, and I as I said before I hated the third one so please bear with me on trying to make things make sense, k on with the chapter, and yes I got that last chapter name from Megadeth 2nd Album, Peace Sells…..But Who's Buying, which is one my favorite thrash albums ever, and just has the best name ever, that speaks truth about our world, I've always thought this but when I found these words on an album I cheered, K enough chat on to the chapter.

Tag line – A mother's love isn't measured by her kind words or actions, but her will to be with that special person that they helped make and brought to this world.

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 2 – Battle before the War

With the day passing buy, everyone went to Lunch and everyone tried to eat like nothing happened but it was hard, especially for Washu since she at first tried to not go to Luch since she didn't want to show her face at the table from her daughters action was to much and with her disappearing didn't help either, she didn't want to see their eyes, since to her those would show what people thought of you, and in her mind she thought everyone thought not only was she irresponsible, but a bad mother, and it was her fault, but Tenchi fought her to come with a pretty sad scene.

While everyone was trying to eat like normal Washu was thinking what happened before in her lab with Tenchi.

**Flashback**

"**Washu" "Washu are you there."** – Tenchi yelled out for Washu also looking behind his back just incase she tried something like usual, he never did like this place since it was most of time dark and creepy, like something going to jump at him and after seeing "Alien" the movie plus Washu with her creepy alien pets and her personality he wasent taking anymore chances.

"**Washu……Washu……Wash…" – **Tenchi still trying to find her, suddenly stumbles

upon an older Washu.

"There you are Washu." – Tenchi approaching the older women.

"Oh hey Tenchi, sorry didn't notice you." – Washu with a tired look on her.

"Washu are you okay." – Tenchi very concerned went closer to her.

"Yeah I' am okay Tenchi, thank you for your concerned." – Washu breaking a small smile.

"No your not, little Was... I mean Washu, now please tell me what's wrong since we all know you don't usually go into your older form without a reason." – Tenchi messed up forgetting that when she's in her older form he doesn't need the little part.

"No really I'm fine." – Washu still lying to herself.

"Please Washu I can see that you were crying before and I can still see your wipe marks, and it looks like you've been crying a lot you face is all red." – Tenchi trying to crack her defense to help her.

Tears came down from Washu's face and she tried to speak but words couldn't come out.

"Oh Tenchi" – Washu jumping right into Tenchi's arms, Tenchi giving her a comforting hug.

"I knew it, please Washu you don't have to keep secrets from me, please tell me what's wrong, please." – Tenchi felt like he was older helping people with their problems even though he has enough problems in life already, especially more now then ever.

"I'm sorry Tenchi for being weak like this, but I can't take it." – Washu almost spurting out her words, unable to keep her cool.

"You are not weak, just because you're sad and need help doesn't make you weak at all what makes you think that." – Tenchi once again tries to keep her calm.

"But I' am Tenchi, I mean in the end look at me, and look at my life the timeline just says it all, I'm weak, for a powerful goddess, a being in itself, and I ran away from it all, since I couldn't take the pressure, then I went to an academy I lost my friend there from a disappearance and I even made a clone of her to keep myself happy, and I soon regret that since I lost my husband and child, and I made my own, who you now know as my little Ryoko, that clone made a student that became known as Kagato and he stole my daughter away from me, and I lost to him, and I had to be saved by a saving party for my daughter, and when I try to et close to my daughter I fail at that to." – Washu telling Tenchi the big reasons why she thinks she is weak.

"I'm a coward, and weak, I'm sorry Tenchi" – Washu, more tears coming down her face with her hand in front of her face trying to wipe them away but they keep coming.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you are good person at heart, and you are the smartest mind in the universe so please stop crying." – Tenchi trying to make Washu feel better without going on the touchy subject of her last reasons.

"Please, Tenchi stop lying to me, you know if I was the smartest person in the universe I could actually know why my daughter is acting this way, and why she hates me." – Washu fighting back from Tenchi defense for her, and getting out of Tenchi's arms.

Tenchi surprised by Washu's sudden burst of actions.

"Is that why your down here all alone, this is what you been doing down here all this time blaming yourself for everything and thinking Ryoko hates you and it your fault for everything she done this morning." – Tenchi almost yelling at Washu who was taken back from Tenchi's sudden outburst.

Washu with more tears looks down at the floor unable to look in Tenchi's eyes, afraid of him now.

"I'm sorry Washu I didn't mean to go that far, please forgive me." – Tenchi feeling bad for doing more bad then good, since he wants to help his friend, but instead he making her feel like crap, worser then before.

"Its okay Tenchi, I deserved it anyway, because it is my fault she acting this way, and you guys didn't hear what she said in our mind link is the reason why I say that I failed her, this is what happened.

**Another Flashback**

Washu was trying to talk to Ryoko with her mind link and when they did talk it was like time stopped around them.

"Ryoko how could you say those cruel things, this isn't the daughter I raised you to be" – Washu angered by her daughters uncalled for attack.

Ryoko just laughed at her comment at that one point.

"Oh please you raised me, you didn't do one dam thing, may I remind you, that you let Kagato take me and he raised me into a killing machine and I then went on a killing spree while you hanged out in a weak, shiny crystal s yeah not only do I doubt you're my mother but I think you didn't have anything to do with my past, even if Kagato didn't erase my mind, **Your not mother, and you ever will be." – **Ryoko saying with a chilling voice then screaming that last part which sent Washu almost to the ground.

Ryoko then disappeared and Washu was so traumatized everyone noticed that she was leaving and then she closed the door behind her to her lab and she was so traumatized by her daughter words, she said to herself words can also hut just as much as physical slap to the face and that what it felt to her, and her eyes went empty and she was crying very hard and it lead to where were at now.

**Back To the Last Flashback**

Washu then fell to her knees just remembering those words hit her like a dagger or even an arrow to the heart, and it was her daughter who threw it or better yet shot it and didn't have a care in the world. And Tenchi approached her and gave her a hug again trying to comfort her.

"That's terrible, what can make Ryoko act this way, and say these cruel words." – Tenchi asked himself in his mind and from that point on asks himself this question for a long time.

"Washu how could she act this way please you must have a clue and if you do please tell me, I want to help you two. – Tenchi with a caring look on his face.

"Man Tenchi now I can see why my daughter loves you so much, you are so caring even at the dead point, or even you angered to the point of punching someone in the face you still care and try to make things better. – Washu wiping her face again and smiling at Tenchi's helping words.

"As I said Tenchi I don't know I'm sorry if I could I would tell but I really don't know." – Washu going back to a down face.

"Well blaming yourself isn't going to help you find that answer common Washu lets get you up now." – Tenchi helping Washu up the floor, and giving her helpful advice.

"Don't worry Washu, me and the others will help, I'll tell the others to look out for Ryoko,and to get some answers out of her, whether by talk or force we will get answers." –Tenchi acting serious, knowing he cant just say kind words to get to Ryoko he knows he needs to get down and dirty if he is to get her to crack and let people help her.

"Thank you Tenchi, even if in the end my daughter still hates me, just her being fine, and her being the old Ryoko, my Ryoko is good enough to me, and I hope you choose her in the end." – Washu telling Tenchi what she really feels, and hopes to tell this to her daughter one of these days so everything can go back to normal and maybe better for the two.

"Well I can't promise all that but I'll take that into consideration." – Tenchi with that smiled, and Washu did the same.

"**Wait I completely forgot about Lunch**." – Tenchi with a guilty face, and both Washu and Tenchi went to go to Luch if at all possible.

Luckly for Tenchi, and Washu, Sasami actually just finished Lunch knowing that he was going to have a long talk, and this made think Sasami was clever and this where the flashback left off.

**End of Flashback**

Everyone was talking like noting happened since Sasami and Ayeka and Mihoshi had a talk before Washu and Tenchi, and decided not to talk about you know who for Washu sakes but Tenchi started it and Washu was okay with it, and the Tenchi's Grandpa and Father just wanted hear him out.

"Well everyone don't worry, me and Washu talked (which was obvious to everyone considered how long he was down there) were going to help Ryoko whether she wants it or not." – Tenchi speaking like a lecturer.

"No, she made Noike feel bad, I can't help, I'm sorry Tenchi." – Sasami with a mad, but guily face on.

"Meow, Meow." – Ryoki who was made at her sister felt bad and she even knew her location but kept it secret but she knew she didn't want to see anyone so she didn't follow her.

"Please Sasami we need to get our old Ryoko back, please help we might need Tsunami's help too." – Ayeka Surprisingly asked her.

"Ayeka" – Tenchi with a puzzled look.

"I know Ryoko and I know she never act this way unless she had a reason so I want to know and I will help." – Ayeka feeling proud of herself.

"We will help too." "Yess we will" – Tenchi grandpa and father agree.

"Ryoko has a troubled past so of coarse she might still feel her past problems now haunting her, so there might be a good reason." – Yosho

"Me three." – Mioshi

"Ryoko might act mean sometimes, but I've seen her good side and how she saves us before so I will help even though I'm still mad at her for making our friend cry." – Moishi acting like a normal mature, non bubble headed person, that person right now is gone, so it surprised everyone.

"So Ryoki or you in." – Tenchi asked the little cabbit who was in her human form right now.

"Meow, Meow, Meow." – Ryoki who Washu knows agrees.

"That's good, so please Sasami" – Tenchi nearly begging her.

"I don't know." – Sasami still having her doubts.

"Please Sister we need your help." – Washu even going to calling her a sister to get her to help, even though techniquelly they were, but it came to a shock to Sasami.

"Please sister I need more time to think and but Tsunami feels Ryoko was a little to cruel even by her standards to take such actions, acting like her old possessed self and that was to strange for her, so she agrees to help her niece, that's what she said." – Sasami explaining what she heard from the goddess she will turn to later on in her life.

"All right Sasami will give you time, so were all in this." – Tenchi asked

"Yes" – They all said in unison except Washu, and Sasami.

"Thank you all again." – Washu, tears coming down but not from sadness but for hope, she was happy for Ryoko, who had so many people that cared for her, maybe she will find out what was wrong with her baby girl.

"Did someone call for help?" - ????

Everyone wondered where that voice was came from, but they also kind of felt familiar with it.

"Hello everyone I heard what happened, and saw it through your minds, poor Noike." – Tokimi

"Sister you came, what good timing" – Washu very happy to see her supposed evil sister.

"Washu, I'm sorry for what happened, I hope I can help your niece even if in my opinion doesn't deserve it, or maybe not only she doesn't want help, but really doesn't need help maybe she just wants to act this way." – Tokimi talking very harshly, but could be true.

"Thank you Tokimi this is exactly what I need now." – Washu talking sarcastically.

"Sorry sister I'll do what I can to help if you want it." – Tokimi who turned in her chibi form to lighten up the mood.

"So allright we need to make a plan, but first we need to know where she is." – Tenchi ending is sentence abruptly, everyone then looked at Ryoki.

"Me…me…meow" – Ryoki with a scared face let Washu see where her daughter is.

"I kinda have a clue where she is, but barely since she blocked off most of her link and all in mine, so we have to hurry." – Washu about to go but Tokimi stopped her.

"Maybe we should just take the abrupt and easy way of doing things maybe wait for her

since she bound to come back for Ryoki and Tenchi." – Tokimi suggested.

"No that's to risky, but maybe your right maybe were going on this the wrong way, how about only a few go and some stay, like me, since she probably doesn't want to see my face." – Washu stating and was speaking the truth which made herself sad and everyone noticed.

"I'll go." – Tenchi

"Me, too" – Ayeka

"And me three – Yosho

"And me four – Tokimi

"And the rest of you stay here and to keep Sasami company." - Tenchi

"Of course, you can count on us." – Mioshi bringing back the old Mioshi

"Alright let's go lead the way Ryoki." – Tenchi acting like a leader.

"Meow." – Ryoki still in her human form and they left to go.

"Good luck guys." – Washu wished them the best of luck, while saying that was in her sad mood.

"Don't worry sister in the end it will all work out, you'll see, and hopefully you two can share that relationship you wanted, and heck maybe me and Tokimi can be good aunts." – Tsunami comforting her, and laughing at that last part, which made her laugh too.

"I hope so." – Washu laughing along, and so was everybody else, even Sasami who might want to give Ryoko the benefit of the doubt.

While everything is going on Ryoko Watches as Night draws near, in her favorite spot in town at the bar, she senses the powerful energies that just appeared, but just decided to ignore them and to keep drinking her troubles away.

Author Notes – Well sorry again about the delay its just there been an uploading problem and its really screwing this thing up, but it should be fine soon, so I can keep uploading very fast since I did this chapter in an hour or so. And I will be making this deep just trying a little busy so this chapter was a bit lazy but I wont have work after today so I should have more time to think and make this deep and emotional and like I said if you haven't watched the Third Ova you might be confused at the start but later I wont really mention anything that happened then since the summarizing should be done, so see ya next time, and keep on reading folks.


	3. Notice

Delay Notice

I'm sorry I have to delay the next chapter I want it to be longer and better then the last two and I'm busing with studying for final exams, SATs, and I have to fix my disk drive all in one week so it will only be for a little while longer, sorry folks, I promise once it's the nineteenth I'm finished with school and I will have time for this story and my disk drive should be fixed by then so, don't worry I haven't canceled just delayed it, so keep reading, and await the next chapter.

And PS. – when I meant that once the nineteenth comes, I just have more free time to make chapters faster, the next will be out sometime next week heck maybe even Monday just depends if the exams are hard, even though my grades are as high as always, just want to make sure.


End file.
